


Something New

by zaidnovi



Series: Vows That Never Where [4]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cold nights, crowlstiel past, long nights, mentions of Destiel, mentions of Rowena, mentions of curse Castiel, tea and biscuits, was it a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met again after Castiel almost stabbed Crowley in the warehouse under Rowena's spell. What can the angel could possible want now, and is he willing to pay the prize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

  


“ _Your defenses were on high_

_your walls built deep inside_

_yeah am a selfish bastard_

_But at least am not alone..._

_My intentions never change_

_What I wanted stays the same_

_And I know what I should do_

_it's time to set myself on fire_

_Was it a dream?”_ -30 Seconds to Mars

_**Something New** _

* * *

 

 

The breeze is cold enough to chill his bones, wasn't sunny just a few hours ago or at least it was when he decided to start walking. He should have wore a scarf, he thinks trying to bury his face in the deeper on his coat. The night is quiet just the usual pedestrian walking in front of him in a hurry to go home; Day of the dead according to Hispanic tradition no longer children in customs terrorizing adults while asking for candy. He thinks on going back bury himself on his office were is warmer, maybe Guthrie has antlered turn the fireplace on; he can finally get to revise those deals he hasn't touch. Or maybe he can go and look for a willing friend that would not mind warming him up.

“Crowley.” for a second he believes his ears are playing tricks on him, he keeps walking not daring to look back. “Crowley stop...” His body stops his brain screams at him to run, slowly he turns hoping to find a deserted sidewalk, he is disappointed.

“Hello angel.” Castile is standing just a few steps from him. He looks tired, no more blood on his eyes like the last time he seen him, oh yes the same time he got stabbed. “Looking good I see.” There is no humor on his voice and to be truthful he doesn't want to be here.

“I… Dean is been calling you, you haven't answer.” The angel is avoiding his gaze, good at least he knows he is not the only one uncomfortable.

“Been busy, you know I do have a Hell to run...” He say rolling his eyes. “and it doesn't help that the Winchesters keep messing up with the world.”

“I there a place were we can talk.” Crowley blinks as if he doesn’t understands, he wants to tell him to fuck off actually the words are on the tip of his mouth, and then he notices the idiot angel only wearing his stupid trench coat, what is he trying to experience pneumonia first hand. The angel shiver and Crowley thinks of snapping his fingers and disappearing. “Somewhere warmer.”

“There's a cafe around the corner but I doubt you will find what you are looking for.” He turns walking away not even making sure the angel follows.

The cafe is only but a small shop that hasn't been take over by hipsters and college students, the owner had lived abroad on the region of Hokkaido for sometime do the cafe has the intimacy of an old tea house. The warmth hits on the face while the different aromas surround you, Crowley takes a table instinctively on the back the owner knows him as a regular by now, just a nod of the head as welcoming, sit where ever you want. He waits a bit for Castiel to sit and get comfortable, they take their order he orders orange and cranberry scones, for the tea after thinking a bit he goes for warming crimson berry tea. The silence surrounds them while he keeps stealing looks at the angel while he takes his time looking at the other customer coming and going. Tea arrives and as always does not disappoints, a smile crosses his face as soon as the angel lays eyes on the scones. Is really late, and judging by the second scone that the angels engulfing he must have not eating yet. Crowley takes his time to look at him, he looks more rested, the dark shadows under his eyes are almost gone, clean crisp clothes, at least the Winchesters are looking after him and not just milking him out as always. He almost looks like the old Castiel.

“All the information you may have...” He looks at him in between sips trying to memorize every inch of skin like a map that would take you home. When was the last time he had relinquish in the company of the angel, how much more time would it pass till it happen again. Castiel put the cup of tea down and he want nothing but to snap his finger refilling it so the angel won't leave. He raises an eyebrow as only answer only to have Castiel purse his lips at him realizing that Crowley was not listening. “As I was saying we need all the information you can possible give about Rowena whereabouts.” He repeats, squinting his eyes when Crowley does not answer right away.

“What if...” Giving him one of his best charming smiles. “What if I don't wanna help? After all, what is in it for me? What if I decided to stop playing second fiddle to Dean Winchester? Yes, this time... I am out...” putting down his own cup of tea while reaching for an orange scone. “I have to look after my minions and myself, I suggest you do the same...”  
“Dean Winchester is my friend, he wants to save the world.” Castiel retorts wincing at the tired face of the King of Hell who rolls his eyes at Castiel answer.

“And at what cost would that be. How long would he be your friend this time, till another curse hits one of you; or till you are no longer useful.” Finger ghosting over Ca’s hand. “Remember I can count with one hand the times that Dean has been actually grateful to you...” Castiel is getting up, he is about to leave and who knows when he will come back asking for something else. “come back to me kitten, come back home.” The words are out of his mouth before he can even realize it, maybe he just thought about it and not actually said them. Castiel's eyes are down long lashes covering those deep blues, that go indigo when aroused.

“Crowley… I… I cannot.” He smiles, his heart shuts down once more. He picks the cup slowly allowing himself another sip of tea. He never really believed the angel would give a second thought but hey he had only hope to lose.

“I am kidding, I wanted to see how far you will go” Crowley gets up abruptly “and you obviously don't know how to play, see ya around kitten.”

“Crowley please...” Stopping on his tracks and turning, in his arrogance knows he has the upper hand. “I am willing to do… What ever you ask.”  
He raises an eyebrow not really knowing what to say, maybe he did not hear right, the angel did not just stated that he is willing to do _"what ever"_ right. Because that is not the answer that would regularly come from an angel of the lord. A rough laugh and a bunch of rancid accusations are tempting to escape his throat. Instead looking at the angel straight on the eyes he snaps his finger not really caring who saw what.

“Fine” He mumbles, the angel is too busy trying to make sense of where the demon has taken him. It looks like an expensive suite in some hotel. Crowley sits on the bed hi is holding a drink and smirk on his face. Castiel looks at him with a puzzled look, cooking his head to the side in question. Standing in the middle of the room facing Crowley. For a second Crowley doesn't say a word, just cocks an eyebrow up.“Convince me.” The angel lowers his eyes in understanding, he hesitates for a second and Crowley really believes he is just gonna puff out, slowly the trench coat hits the floor, followed by the jacket, Castiel is standing now in front of Crowley with his hands on his shirt, as is asking for permission or more likely looking for courage. “come over here...” Two steps and Castiel is in between his legs, when did the room became so small. “Give me a kiss.”

Castiel blinks, close his eyes leaning forward, a small smile plays along Crowley’s lips at the feeling of Castiel's cold nose touching his; damn angel, he was freezing. Shy lips hover on top of his, his hands are resting at the side of the bed Castiel can never say he force him into anything. First is nothing but a whisper he is sure he can feel the pulse of Castiel vessel against his lips, in a blink of the eye he decides to stop playing, griping Castiel hips pulls him on top of him, using the surprise gasp the other gives as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Rolling over until he is practically on top of the angel, Castiel's eyes are still close, his nose is no longer cold, his cheeks have a rosy color but his heart is jumping like a scared bird. It would take much effort to take what he wants, he knows Castiel, he knows he will give anything in turn to get what he needs, but then it would be a false victory, nothing but rape, and then he will never allowed himself to see the angel again. Castiel opens his eyes now, pupils full blown, pinky lips asking for more, looking at Crowley in question when the other suddenly gets up, grabbing the lapel of his jacket in an attempt to keep him.

“Wait, what are doing?” Castiel blinks, sitting on the bed.

“Saving my sanity, and your virtue.”Castiel blinks and frowns, suddenly feeling overexposed. “I'll get one of the minions to give you the information you need.” He fixes his tie, grabbing his coat.

“Crowley wait… I … I don't understand.” He is standing up about to cross the room if that means he would stop him.

“There is nothing to understand...” He smiles his big fake smile, and the mask is back in place. “When you come to me; I want you to come because you want to, and not because you feel you have to.” He gets close enough to place a kiss on Castiel's cheek. “I'll be waiting...” With a snap of his fingers he is gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you.


End file.
